Decisions and Consequence
by HarleyQuinnSuperWhoLockHP
Summary: My name is Arizona this is my story about how my human life endend and my eternal life started. This is my story of romance, love, lust, and freindship. Has mentions of rape.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Song listened to while writing this was Avril Lavinge's Anything but Ordinary/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Arizona POV/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I was walking down the road, in Port Angeles, to go to the movie theater. I passed a dark alley and I sped up. Then I was pulled from behind. when I looked up I saw 4 guys. 2 were holding me. The others were holding down a girl, about 5'4 with dull brown hair. Right when I was about to ask her if she was ok a silver volvo pulled up and some guy got out. He scared away the 2 guys holding her. But he just looked at me, told her to get in the car and drove off./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"[You know what happens here so I'm not going to do it]/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"After they were done they left. I looked down and saw that I was in a puddle of my own blood. I knew I was gong too die but I couldn't bring my self to care I just wanted the pain to stop. Next thing I knew, there was a blond guy standing over me. "OK I'm going to change you. I will see you in three days. I'm sorry about the pain." He said. I couldn't believe he was going to change me in to a vampire I only want that from 2 people neither of whom are him. Before I could say anything he descended down on my neck. He bit me and I could feel the most excruciating pain I have ever felt./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Carlisle POV /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I smelt her blood from here. I found her bleeding in an alley in tattered clothes so I changed her. All of the kids except for Emmett and Rosalie were hunting for the next 33 days. When I got home Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were all in the living room. Rose immediately took in the site of her clothes and started growling. "Carlisle did she get..." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yes Rose she did."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"~Time Skip to Arizona's awakening~/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Arizona POV/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" All the pain in my body went straight to my heart and it hurt. then it stopped beating. I slowly woke up. I looked around the room when I suddenly saw my reason for being raped. "YOU!" I snarled at the bronze haired boy and brown haired girl. " You are the reason I'm like this. You are the reason I got my innocence taken away by force by 4 men!" By the end I am sobbing. The blond is pushing him into the wall by his neck. The mothering one gasped. "Edward?!" She said " What is was her or Bella!" That was when I knew I had to step in. "Woah slow your roll there pansy boy!" And with that sentence the big lug was on the floor laughing. " Oh my... I like this one!" He said while swinging an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, and shrugged it off. I looked up and saw the little human hiding behind the pansy. " Look emoward I know what kinda strength and speed a vampire posses so don't you dare go trying to sell that crap here. You looked me straight in the eye, sneered at me, then you got in that crappy car and drove away, with that coward in the seat next to you! Just wait till my friends get here. You will be quaking in your boots!" Then the stupid little human decide to speak up. " Don't you dare you insult Edward like that you little slut. Yeah I see the way you are dressed you were practically asking for it." As soon as that was out of her mouth, 2 different things happened. First I had her pinned to the wall by her neck and the blonde chick had the pretty boy by his neck. Right then I knew we were going to good friends. I ran my nose to the base of her neck to her ear, stopping at her pulse point for a second. I then whispered in her ear, "If you ever say anything like that again I will not hesitate to snap your neck and drink you dry." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Ok I'm going to leave it here. And sorry I was on vacation without internet. Also I was writing the next chapter to Finding Him Again when my computer deleted it all so it will be a little longer on that one. And to any one who can guess who Arizonia's friends are will get a shout out and maybe a sneak peek. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"**PhoenixSuperWhoLockLongbottom**/div 


End file.
